


baby I can't seem to give you up (you're mine)

by Haxxaholic



Series: Little Minx [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2015, F/M, I AM SORRY, M/M, david gets jealous, david is not impressed at all, joe is an eurovision fangirl, just because they can, so does joe, so is aleks, some make out at the end, the boys watch the Eurovision 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David didn't want to watch but Joe insisted because "David! It's the bestest show ever! Like the Hunger Games! Without blood. And dead people. But you get the point. You HAVE to watch it with me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby I can't seem to give you up (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd, sorry. I wrote it the night of the Eurovision 2015 and I forgot to post it. Oh, and I don't have anything against Edurne. :)
> 
> (Title take from Mariah Carey's song "You're Mine (Eternal)")
> 
> Enjoy! :)

David didn't want to watch but Joe insisted because " _David! It's the bestest show ever! Like the Hunger Games! Without blood. And dead people. But you get the point. You HAVE to watch it with me!_ "

This is why David Silva, one of the best football player in Spain and Manchester City, finds himself watching the Eurovision 2015 with half of his team, in his own house. _Because he can’t say no to Joe Hart, Golden Retriever Extraordinaire._

It’s kind of funny to watch his teammates though. Samir and Gaël seem to have mixed feelings about the French singer. Joe is cheering for the UK -more than he probably should- while James is just groaning at the television.

Aleks clearly doesn’t like the Serbian singer or he maybe does, David doesn’t know what to make of his frown.  

There’s Vinnie who’s shouting and waving a tiny Belgium flag at the young Belgian singer. Steván doesn’t know what to make of his own singer after Montenegro appears. The boys finally shut up when it’s time for David’s country to sing. They can only stare at the television because, “ _damn, she is pretty darn hot_ ”.

David can agree with Edin. The singer, Edurne, is tall and blonde and pretty but _that’s it_ , nothing special about her. When the Spaniard glances at Joe, the goalie is staring at the television -where the Spanish singer is still performing- with a silly grin. The other boys notice it too and start making fun of him. It’s only when Martin makes a comment about Joe probably having a chance with her because Edurne seems to like goalkeepers that David starts frowning.

Of course Edurne is pretty. Of course she is probably ( _is_ , she _is with her stupid heels_ ) taller than David. Of course she has a body to die for. Of course she seems to be a nice girl. But Joe _really_ doesn’t need to drool all over David’s new couch while checking her out.

_Especially when his boyfriend is sitting right next to him._

Jesús, noticing David’s sudden bad mood, tries to move to another subject of conversation but it appears that talking about the carpet is less interesting than making fun of Joe’s new crush on Edurne.

The teasing keeps going on even after Spain is finished and Hungary starts singing. It goes on and on until David can’t stand it anymore.

“Joe likes Edurne so I can have David De Gea, no? I have a … thing, no? A _thing_ for _portero_ too.”

The laughter suddenly stop, the only sound in the room is the Hungarian singer’s voice and all eyes are on David who is smiling at them innocently.

“No?”

Aleksandar snorts and ruffles David’s hair before taking a long gulp from his drink. “Yes. Yes, you can.”

 “Thank you.” David beams at his teammate and starts talking to Jesús in Spanish, closing the discussion about his future love life with the sub goalkeeper of Spain.

The Manchester City boys’ attention finally goes back to the television.

⚽️

An hour later, David finds himself alone with Joe. Sweden has won and David is secretly happy that Spain only ended up with 15 points. Being pretty, tall and blonde didn’t make Edurne win. Joe hasn’t talked since the Spain performance. David knows his comment about De Gea had annoyed his boyfriend and he has been waiting for Joe to say something about it.

He doesn’t have to wait long though because Joe suddenly pushes him against the kitchen’s wall and prevents David to move with his body.

“Of fucking course _not_ you can’t have De Gea.” Joe finally says. His voice is low and he almost looks angry.

David licks his lips before replying. “Oh?”

“He is from Manchester United.” The goalkeeper continues. He presses himself closer to David who’s still against the wall. His mouth is at some mere centimeters from David’s. “He is your enemy.”

David almost doesn’t breathe. “Oh?”

“He is not even that good.” Joe keeps on but he is no longer staring at David. His mouth has moved to the midfielder’s neck, hot breath tickling the shorter man and giving him goosebumps. “Just another goalie.”

“Oh?” David can’t seem to be able to say anything else, not when Joe is now leaving a hickey on his neck. David’s English is lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth but he doesn’t care.

“Obviously.” Joe continues, he admires the beautiful purple hickey right under David’s ear. Satisfied with his work, he goes on, his mouth moving to David’s ear. “Plus,” His voice is so, so low and sexy. “You are _mine.”_ He punctuates the end of his sentence by biting David’s earlobe.

The Spaniard shudders against him and Joe chuckles. “ _Mine_.”

David is about to reply when a hot mouth is pressed against his. He can’t move, Joe’s bigger body has trapped him against the wall, his hands pinned next to his face.He parts his lips, allowing Joe in and soon both are battling for dominance. There’s heat between them, radiating, making David wants _more_. When Joe finally steps back to breathe, David can’t help but whine. He needs more than a kiss, he needs Joe to remind him whom he belongs to.

“ _Only_ mine.”

And David frantically nods because, of course, he is Joe’s. _Only his_.

 ⚽️

( _Jealousy_ , David thinks later when Joe pushes him against the bed, kissing him everywhere, hands rooming all over his body and trying to take the offending clothes off, _is a fabulous thing_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, seriously.


End file.
